[unreadable] Project Summary: The long-term objective of this training program is to produce academically competitive traumatologists who can design and execute laboratory models to test clinically relevant hypotheses, collaborate with other types of scientists to enhance the basic understanding of the problem they are studying and translate this information back to the clinical arena. The program is primarily derived from the faculty and research laboratories that participate in the NIGMS-sponsored Trauma Research Center (TRC) at the University of Texas-Houston Medical School. The program recruits primarily MDs (principally surgeons) who are interested in pursuing trauma related research as a career goal. The trainees will be immersed into an integrated research effort that continues to evolve as the TRC pursues its research theme of elucidating the role of the gastrointestinal tract in the pathogenesis of multiple organ failure. The administrative structure of the program is coordinated by the Program Director (Frederick A. Moore, MD), Associate Program Director (David W. Mercer, MD), and the Executive Committee. Each trainee has a primary mentor. The mentor is responsible for helping the trainee 1) formulate a focused research proposal, 2) access laboratory supplies, equipment and technical instruction necessary to perform the required experiments, 3) analyze the results, develop conclusions, and revise experimental strategies, and 4) organize both oral and written presentations. The cornerstone of the training program is TRC's weekly Friday meetings where the trainees present their evolving research and learn by example how to critique and modify research proposals. Additionally, the trainees participate in formal course work including 1) Fundamentals of Surgical Research Workshop, 2) Clinical Research Curriculum, 3) The Ethical Dimensions of the Biomedical Sciences, and 4) Center for Laboratory Animal Medicine and Care Research Training courses. The trainees will submit abstracts and present their data at national meetings, prepare manuscripts for peer-reviewed publication, and present a Surgical Grand Rounds lecture related to their research. At the end of the two-year training program, the trainee will be capable of writing a competitive research proposal. [unreadable] [unreadable] Relevance: Trauma is a serious health care problem. It is the third leading cause of death (behind heart disease and cancer) and is the leading cause of long-term disability. This program will train the future clinical scientists who will work with other types of scientists to increase basic understanding of trauma related illness and take this information back to the bedside to improve the care of severely injured patients. [unreadable] [unreadable]